Talismans and Wu
by Grizzmon
Summary: Jackie Chan blows up the talismans, unfortunately Jade was in the way. Meanwhile in another world, Jack Spicer has created a machine to collect all the Wu of the world. Things don't go exactly as planned, not only the machine blows up, but Jade ends in the Xiaolin Showdown world.


**AN1:** Sorry if the introductions are a bit tedious, but not everyone is familiar with the two shows.

Jackie Chan, an amateur archaeologist and martial artist, would have preferred to quietly do his work for the local university, but fate dealt him another hand. When he accidentally got into contact with one of the talismans of "Shendu" he was forced to help protect the talismans from falling in the hands on evil…

Jackie Chan fell to the ground avoiding a dark energy attack as the powerful Dark Chi Wizard Daolon Wong while he used his magic to make the magical talismans to come to him. Daolon looked like an elderly man, but he controlled a very powerful dark chi, yet he knew that it that paled in comparison with the talismans. The twelve Talismans of "Shendu" would make anyone who got them all more powerful than any mortal should be. In the hands of someone like Daolon, this would basically be the end of the world as they knew it. Jackie Chan looked around; he was in Section 13, a high-tech, state of the art facility with access to some of the most powerful weapons, including a mounted mobile laser in the corner. Jackie Chan covered the space to the laser in seconds, jumping on the seat of the laser.

"I have to stop him..." Jackie Chan said as he aimed the machine to the floating talismans, just inches from Daolon's grasp and pressed a button.

Then to his horror, noticed his niece Jade had jumped in the middle trying to grab at least one of the talismans away of the evil wizard. When she had got there? The last time he had even looked Jade wasn't even in the room!

"Jade! NO!" screamed Jackie.

A blast of technological amplified laser light burst forth from the cannon's mouth, spewing hot energy on to the twelve stone talismans and Jade. The laser burned hotter than any fire, while the girl screamed in pain. The stones starting to vibrate, shake, and crack as more and more energy was poured forth.

Jackie tried to turn the laser off, desperate to save Jade's life, but for some reason it wasn't working. He jumped away and picked an emergency Axe from the wall, then thanked whatever god was watching than the handle was of wood and cut out the laser power line. The laser power died down, Jade felt down with at least third degree burns, her clothes having burned away, then the talismans exploded, their powers entering Jade body...

* * *

Meanwhile in another universe...

About 1500 years ago, Grand Master Dashi of the Xiaolin (Good) created hundreds of magical artifacts know as Shen Gong Wu, to help him defeat a Heylin (Evil) Witch named Wuya, however Wuya had found a way to become immune to the effects of the Shen Gong Wu. So Dashi was forced to train two disciples to help defeat Wuya in combat without the aid of Shen Gong Wu and instead used a magic wooden Puzzle Box to turn her into a ghost and trap her inside it. Then Dashi spread his Shen Gong Wu around the World so no evil could ever lay the hands on them. Unfortunately, some months ago, a kid named Jack Spicer freed Wuya, since she was very weakened for being a ghost and you need a body for using Shen Gong Wu, she convinced Jack to help her to take over the world and the hunt for the Shen Gong Wu began. Of course that was when four heroes, the Xiaolin Dragons, where given the task to stop them and get the Shen Gong Wu away from evil...

"Now, with the power of the Eye of Dashi, the Glove of Jisaku and the Golden Tiger Claws. Plus my amazing evil machine that combines all their powers, just by pressing this shinny red button I will able to get all the Shen Gong Wu!" Jack Spicer self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius' said out loud, even if he had only been able to convince people of the genius part.

The four Xiaolin Monks also know as the Xiaolin Dragons (Even if calling them dragons was confusing when they had a real living dragon in the temple) looked at Jack from the shadows not knowing what to do. Because while they usually tried to stop him, if Jack machine worked it would be a golden opportunity to finally get all Shen Gong Wu in one go. And Jack was alone this time, save for Wuya. it was just him and his Jackbots. Sure the other villains where probably hidden somewhere waiting to see if Jack machine worked, or just planed to do a dramatic entrance.

"Jack Spicer we will not let your evil plan of getting all the Shen Gong Wu-" a small bald monk kid got interrupted when a young Japanese girl put her hand in her mouth and hid him back into the shadows, luckily Jack was busy gloating to Wuya about how smart his plan was to notice.

She then whispered to his ear "Wait a minute Omi, I don't think we should ruin Jack plan just yet."

"But Kimiko his plan is evil and…" The boy know as Omi said then a Brazilian kid talked to him "I think she is right Omi, finally getting all the Shen Gong Wu would save us a lot of trouble."

"I don't know guys... you know how things usually end when we use shortcuts." A blond guy dressed like a cowboy said.

"But Clay... if we miss this chance, it will take us many years to get all the Shen Gong Wu, I don't want to be doing the hero routine all my life, I want more in life than just defeating the bad guys for the next Wu!" The Japanese girl known as Kimiko protested.

"Look guys, maybe we should just defeat Jack before–" Clay the cowboy was interrupted by the sound of a humming machine, that just happened to be the one in Jack master plan.

A black portal opened in the sky, creating a heavy thunderstorm out of nowhere.

"Yes! They mocked me, they ridiculed me, they even beat me up! But who is gonna get all Shen Won Wu, Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius will!"

Then a thunderbolt hit the machine, making it malfunction, a big golden sphere of energy exited the portal, crashing with the machine and making it explode,and closing the black portal.

"Jack, you idiot!" Wuya said, sat least as a ghost she wasn't affected by the explosion. Then she noticed that inside the golden sphere of energy seemed to be a young twelve-year-old Chinese girl.

"I wonder who she is…" Wuya thought, but then those damn goody heroes interrupted her.

"Jack Spicer, we have foiled your evil plans, now hand over the Wu!" Omi said.

"Technically Omi, we didn't do anything, he ruined his plan himself." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, how much pathetic than that can you get?" The Brazilian boy, whose name was Raimundo said "Jack Spicer, the self defeating evil boy genius!"

However, Jack had his legs trapped under pile of rubble and metal due to the explosion, so he couldn't think in any witty comebacks at the moment. "Hey! You are supposed to be the good guys, could you get me out of this before my legs get ruined or something?"

"Truly pathetic indeed, Katnappe! Tubbimura, Chameleon-bot! Get the Wu away from the Xiaolin!"

"I knew there where bad guys hidden, now pay up!" Clay smiled and was paid five bucks by Raimundo.

Then the battle started, while Jack was freed by a few Jackbots that didn't get caught in the explosion. Meanwhile, the thunderstorm still raged despite the machine haven been destroyed. And since Wuya was kinda useless in a fight due to being a ghost, she decided to float to the golden sphere while everyone else was busy.

Wuya tried to pass trough the golden sphere but was shocked by static electricity instead, at least that made the sphere disappear, leaving only the unconscious girl behind.

The girl skin was somewhat pinkish and looked soft, like it was from a baby. Her hair looked long, reaching to the middle of her back, and her brown eyes had a somewhat faint red glow in them for a moment. And there was an important detail Wuya didn't notice until the golden sphere disappeared, the girl was naked.

"Well, I better find out who you are before you wake up." Wuya thought and tried to enter the girls mind, but something was blocking her. Wuya didn't notice it, but while she had tried to invade the girls mind, a green drawing of a sheep had briefly appeared into the girl forehead.

"So you have at least the power to block me, interesting…" Wuya then turned around and yelled "Jack! Come here!"

"I am kind of busy at the moment!" Jack said, while he wasn't fighting, he was using some first aid kit in his left leg and was bandaging it. Stupid monks, they called themselves good and didn't bother to help the injured, never-mind that everyone but Wuya and the fainted girl where too busy fighting for the Wu to notice he was injured. It was kind of strange that a Xiaolin Showdown, a magical duel who have the winner the Shen Gong Wu that where bet on the duel, had not happened yet.

"I don't care! Order your Jackbots to pick this girl and hide her away!"

"Girl? What Girl?" Jack said as he finished treating his leg, then finally looked at Wuya and saw the naked twelve year old behind her. "Oh that girl, why is she naked?" Jack was a hormonal teenager boy, but the girl hasn't developed yet, besides his leg hurt him too much to care about much else.

"JACK! JUST OBEY ME!" Wuya yelled.

"Fine, Jackbots: Hide that girl from the monks! And get a blanket or something to cover her. I don't want to be know as Jack Spicer Pervert boy genius!" Jack was so distracted that he forgot to add the 'evil' to his tittle. Since the remaining Jackbots had not been involved on the fight, there where enough of them left obey that order. "Oh, and whatever happens, don't hurt her!" He added, remembering the girl would be probably upset if she woke up naked and with evil robots around her.

But then Jack noticed the Eye of Dashi lying in the ground next to him, it must have been moved by the explosion. Well it seemed his luck was changing, however that wasn't true since when he tried to pick it, he ended touching it at the same time than Omi.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown and bet my Orb of Tornami."

"Fine, I bet my Monkey Staff, what kind of showdown?"

"A game of Twister! I totally defeated the other dragons at that game, there is no way you can defeat me!"

"Oh really? Lets see about that, shall we?" Jack said, forgetting about his injured leg.

Both boys shouted, "Let's go! Xiaolin showdown!" and the world around them seemed to change, and they ended over a giant version of Twister. "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" The two yelled and started playing. The colors where picked randomly by being lighted up and Jack was doing all he could to avoid using his injured leg. Unlike it normally happened there weren't any spectators, just the two of them. That was because the other Xiaolin monks where playing their own Xiaolin Showdown against the bad guys, but theirs was 'Catch a greased pig' game. Only the pig was as big as a house and looked more like a wild boar.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade was slowly waking up, her whole body hurt, and she felt as if she was touching something cold and metal. When her eyes opened up, she saw she was being held in the arms of some kind of robot and she panicked.

"AHH!" Jade shouted scared, getting away of the robot and her eyes released red laser from her eyes aka 'Heat-Beam Eye Blasts' blasting the head of the robot away, while a pink drawing of a pig appeared in her forehead. Then Jade noticed that she was naked, her hair had got so long it now touched the middle of her back and that her skin was pink and felt really sensitive for some reason.

"Great, first a Dark Chi wizard now a pervert robot! Wait... did I just use the power of the pig talisman?" Jade looked herself over, maybe she had got it glued to her skin or something, but then she noticed another robot it was holding a blue blanket to her. "For me? Thanks." Jade covered her body with the blanket and then thought that even for her, this was weird, she was just blow a robot head off, shouldn't the other robot have attacked her or something?

Wait, if she got the power of the pig talisman, maybe she got the power of the others too?

"Even if that's true, there is no talisman that makes clothes..." Jade frowned, not noticing she was floating in the air and that she had a red drawing of rooster in her forehead. If she had been able to look at herself using a mirror, she would have noticed it looked exactly like the drawing in the Rooster talisman.

**"Yes that sucks, we should probably get a magical trinket that does that…"** Said a voice in Jade head, it sounded a lot like her own voice, only more cold and heartless.

"Who said that?" Jade said looking around.

**"I am the true you Jade, if we indeed have the power of all the talismans, then taking over the world shouldn't be much of a trouble."** replied the voice.

_"Nyah, why take over the world? It's too much trouble, lets just use our powers to have fun!" _

"Okay, that sounded like me trying to imitate a cat-girl from some cartoon… What the heck is going on?" Jade was worried that she had gone crazy, and the fact that she couldn't remember what had happened before she woke up naked wasn't helping.

**"Ignore the cat, we need to find clothes, an Empress shouldn't go around with just a blanket to cover herself!" **

_"Oh I know Nyah, use the monkey talisman to turn into a cat-girl, fur covers everything!" _

"That's not how the..." Jade felt down, lading on her feet, and then felt a warm sensation all over her body and looked herself over, she looked a lot like that time the statue know as the Cat of Khartoum had turned her part cat. The difference being that she was still naked, black fur seemed to cover haft of her body. The symbol of the monkey talisman was glowing in her forehead.

"This isn't funny!" Jade said, and just like that, the warm sensation was gone and her body returned to normal, besides the pinkish skin and the long hair.

"It seems you are quite powerful, eye blasts, floating, shape change, blocking possession..." said an unknown female voice behind Jade. Jade looked behind her and saw some kind of ghost that was wearing a strange mask.

"Who are you, what do you want... and why the hell I woke up naked?" Normally Jade would have been scared, but she felt angry, plus having those powers made her felt powerful. She didn't know if ghosts could be affected by the power of the pig talisman, but if she had all the powers of the talismans one at least should work against ghosts.

_"Oh Ghost! Who are we gonna call Nyah?"_ joked the Cat Voice.

Jade decided to listen to the advice of what she had dubbed Evil Jade and ignore the Cat, at least for the moment.

"My name is Wuya, I understand if you are angry, but maybe we can help each other. And I just found you like that."

"Well... I..." Jade knew she didn't have much options, she didn't have a clue where she was, and is not like she could go asking for directions wearing just a blanket. She would just agree to help this ghost for know then call Jackie as soon as she could. "I guess that's not a bad idea."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ha! By defeating Jack Spicer in Twister, I have proven my superiority to the forces of evil!"

"You only won because my leg was injured." Jack said and was helped to stand up by a Jackbot.

"Took you long enough Omi, cheek this, new Wu, Glove of Jisaku!" Raimundo said holding the Wu for everyone to see, accidentally activating it and attracting all the other Wu they had around so of course he ended being buried by them.

"Wait, how did we miss that one?" Kimiko asked curious.

"Now that you mention it, I sensed like a Wu was revealing earlier today but it suddenly stooped so I just though I had got a false alarm." Dojo said.

"That's because I am just awesome!" Jack said proudly.

(Flashback)

"Jack, I sense a Shen Gong Wu, its the Glove of-" The ghost stooped talking when she watched Jack wearing what it looked like a mix of a glove and a giant magnet

"Wait, check the cool glove I bought online!" Jack said smiling like a kid who just got a new toy and to be honest that description wasn't far from the truth.

"I can't believe it! That's the Glove of Jisaku! You got a Shen Gong Wu on your own?" Wuya was amazed; it was one thing to get one Wu before even the monks arrived, like it had happened with the Jetbootsu, but to buy a Wu without even knowing what it was?

"This is a Shen Wong Wu? I just thought it looked cool!" Jack said and then looked at his 'cool glove' all over "So to use it all I have to say is GLOVE OF JISAKU!" Since Jack was pointing to one of his Jackbots, the robot flew towards the globe, so it ended crashing with Jack.

"I guess he has an idiot luck after all." Wuya mumbled to herself.

(End of Flashback)

"Goodbye losers!" Jack said and tried to leave flying using his heli-pack.

"Goodbye? Isn't this just the backyard of your house?" Clay asked confused. Well where else did they expect Jack to build a machine that needed to be outdoors, at the top of a mountain?

Across the world, several evil geniuses sneezed.

"I uh... mommy told me to buy milk!" Jack said and left to buy milk. Why had those stupid monks to ruin his villainous escape?

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Jade...

"Wow, this is a backyard? Whoever lives here must have a lot of money." Jade said while entering Jack house. The so called backyard was miles wide, it seemed all she needed to do was ask for permission and do a phone call or two, then Jackie would come to pick her up, easy right?

**AN2:** The main reason why this story is a crossover is so Jade doesn't have help from Jackie, Uncle and Toru. Also if I had made Jade stay in her own universe it mostly would have happened like that episode where Jade got the talismans powers in the series. Also since Jade only seems able to use one talisman power at a time, it balances out her facing against people who use Shen Gong Wu, people with magical powers and the Xiaolin Monks elemental powers.


End file.
